Harry Potter and the Powers of Creation
by Potterformers
Summary: Harry always knew he could build anything from he saw, while watching T.V. shows - save organic forms of life (it began at five years old) and the items would perform in the same fashion as the show demonstrates. now lets see what happens ten years later before his fifth year of Hogwarts. See Authors page for extra parts of the summary.
1. The power Dumbledore knows not

**Harry Potter and the Powers of Creation**

**By Potterformers**

_**Preface and Prolog-The power Dumbledore knows not**_

Creation: the power to create any object/item, real or fiction. Those who usually have this skill/ability are normally good with their hands (no erotic pun), as such they can: make any device, fix any type machine/appliance and all ways have a super genius level of intelligents. And while there are no recorded situations where, a person or people have gotten to a point where their skills have failed come up with a solution, However their are some drawbacks: 1 is that it usually hard to talk to those of; Attractiveness and of which they've got a crush on, 2 it also will shield those from which they are destined to be with (Well only until their destined lover admits theirs or the skilled admits their feelings or a Soul Bond) and 3 just because they could create it, doesn't mean that they can use it. The power of creation is an extremely rare ability, more rarer than beast speakers or elemental mages, so when Albus Dumbledore put magical binds onto one Harry James Potter, Albus never thought to check for this skill and it slipped threw the cracks.

So when Harry was 5, the power of creation activated and Harry began to constructed whatever came to his mind at the time and soon he'd amass great many items and gizmoes, in the form of: the 7 Dragonballs made the same way as Dende had and had yet to be use, Kivat the 3rd, a rocket styled hover (more of a Gyro) board (Daniel Witwicky piloted a similar one in the G1 movie,), an updated version of the communicators of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and their weapons, and the elementally charged rings from the Final Fantasy game series. While Harry had completed some there were others that had to be put on hold, because they were time consuming or to big to forever keep in the cupboard under the stairs, even though he'd built a way to expand the area of the cupboard (which had a cloaking field around it) to fit his gear in and to that end, He made a lab of sorts in the closest park in Surrey and it became like a home away from his relatives house with: a bed he'd built, money safe, bookshelves and workbenches, where he kept: dune buggies (road legal kind), powered go-carts, one person hovercrafts and even a motorbike (which could turn into a Helicopter [idea from M.A.S.K.]), the lab was powered by a near unlimited power Arc reactor he made, as well as a lantern battery which also charge the Green Lantern rings he crafted (no stupid chant is required [Harry had thought would take to long to program]), this lab also had sleeping facilities.

But 6 years later, Harry had stopped all building, so he could attended Hogwarts and began to care more for doing his homework. Then as school started to pick up, Harry found himself more concerned about the monster whom was trying kill him and then it sort of devolved from there. Until the summer of 1995, where Harry had just finished his 4th year and seen Voldemort come back to full power, then thrusted back into the prison he come to call, '4 Privet Dr.' and this time it was a literaly a prison, over just a mild bit of discomfort, as his so-called, 'Guardians,' were showing no sympathy for him and kept him locked in his room, a room which he had the forsight to use his expansion device (an undated one that alows for the creating of induvidual rooms) to enlarge the room and that had left him no chores to do, so he went to his workstation. While Dumbledore, whom had literaly ordered the friends of Harry Potter not to contact saying, "For sercurity reasons, Miss Granger, Mr. and Miss Weasley (or rather Mrs. Potter) you are not to write to or respond to any mail Harry had sent," but the real reason is that if Harry contacted, all his plans were going to get ruined, fortunately for him Mrs. Weasley was there and made them swear to not send a letter, to which they did with Ginny adding, "But won't like it," but as far as Dumbledore was concerned, it had little consequence as he'd sealed all Harry abilities and, '_Really, what could that whelp do anyway,_' he thought.

It had now reach the half way point of the summer holidays and Harry had not only finished his homework, but his long since dormat project of; creating an armor he could equip himself with, but also had an animal form when it was dormat and the form it took was a large panther the size of a K.T.M. dirt bike. Then a week and a half later, Harry had completed all the outstanding projects and all additional ones he thought of but never started. Harry had now started to have some fun for the first time in decades, during this summer and wondered if he should return to the school this year, considering that Ministry Fudge has gone out of his way to discredit him for saying Voldemort had returned (He had been reading the Prophet) and unseating Dumbledore of all his influence in the ministry, for believing Harry. But Harry had no concern over it as Voldemort although is lying in wait, will slip up eventually and when it happens Harry hopes he'll be there when it does.

Because Harry had been having fun during this summer the wards that are meant to protect him began to fail, as Dumbledore who had the foresight to keyed the power to charge the wards with negative emotions, as he knew that the Dursley would dispies Harry and that is what Dumbledore was aiming, as it would be easy to control him, so as Harry had been having fun (whether the Petunia or Dudley had actually loved him or not is irrelavent, the point is that Harry is having the opposite feelings needed to power wards) and Harry knew that the wards were powered that way, so he was had the foresight to build a better forcefield device and erected the shield around the whole suburb of Little Whinging, keying his friends into the emitting frequency and only allowing them into the area. (Animals and oxygen were not need keying since there are some wild creatures. Also it explains what happened during second year summer.)

Dumbledore was now in a state of panic, as Harry was not powering the wards around and his advance guard - save Remus Lupin and oddly Nymphadora Tonks were not able to retrieve Harry together, when they had gone to pick him, though his guard was not talking, he got the impression that Harry had asked them to keep it a secret and had them swear on their magic, which would kill them if they say anything with their mouths and with their minds with on the subject, so it had kill Dumbledore not to know and what troubled Dumbledore more was the fact that he observed: Harry arrive on what looked like an axelless muggle skateboard - invisibly from the side-alley to the right of that had not being the tip of the iceberg, as Harry roared at his friends for writing to him and told them his fears of them being captured by Voldemort, which in escents disrupted the meeting that was on and the order was unable to get their reports in edgeways on the war.

(A/N will not continue until some ideas are coming to me.)


	2. Advance Guards Rescue

_**Chapter 1-Advance Guards Rescue**_

Harry had been in his own world since returning to Privet Drive, as after he'd been locked in Dudleys second bedroom, got all of his homework done and decided to past time by returning to build thing like before he'd started Hogwarts as way to get an advantage on Voldemort the next time he crossed pathes with him and turned his wrist communicators to is teleport setting and in a flash of emerald accented black left for his lab, glad that the Dursleys aren't gonna get his to do anything. Meanwhile in the bowes of the Ministry of Magic, an extremely squat toad like woman named: Deloras Jane Umbridge, walked the halls of the department of law enforcement towards the Dementor Deployment register thinking, '_Potter must be silienced, we can not permit him to spread such lies to the community,_' as she now remembering the she had with the great and powerful Corneilus Fudge - the Minister of Magic, before opening the door to the room and writing out the request, before clipping the specially made portkey to it, sending to their prison.

While in #12 Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix members of Molly Weasley, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were organising Rons room for the arrival of Harry, with Ron not helping at all and while that was going: Dumbledore was in the process of choose the extraction team he'll be deploying and had already chosen: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Elphias Doge and Hestia Jones, with Remus Lupin volenteering. Though back at Harrys lab, Harry himself was now finished with his projects, before moving out into a small clearing to practise his sword and dagger combat using the: Power Sword and a newly modified Dragon dagger/flute (instead of increasing the strength his bodies defence [it increases the density of his skin and bones structure] and summon the Dragonzord {which Harry never built}, it was designed to cast spells threw music added the effect this summer) against robotic droids, which wore the hologram of: Voldemort (obvious reasons), Peter Pettigrew (same as Voldie), Dumbledore (for keeping information from him) and the Dursleys of course, there were 100 drones in total each with self repairing features and so with a body glowing of golden green energy, Harry found himself parring slashes, stopping jousting and dodging swipes been made, while he countering with the moves and technics.

So it was at the safeway point for the wards to be able to go into their secondary mode - which was charging themselves from the magical veins that run threw the world and would be used to sustain the wards for the rest of summer and the school year. It was three, twenty-five when the team was ready to embark, so with the six of the guards ready, they all kicked of the ground and traveled towards Surrey, via brooms for the sake of hiding the movements of the Order from the minstry. Anyway back to Harry and his weapons combat training, which had today (it now 4 days after he started the weapons training) was Archery and he had set up a large firing range - which automatically rearranged the distance between target and the shooter every 4 minutes, so Harry retrieved his Power Bow (not colored pink) and began to fire arrows of silver energy at the targets (its only silver in color). Now as the Advanced Guard approached with Remus and Tonks at the front, neared the edge of the forcefield and it was only after Remus and Tonks passed threw the shield, did the barrrier take effect, causing the rest to slam into the field and cause them to land outside of the area, before calling, "Remus, Tonks just keep going, Harry and bring him back to Headquarters."

Harry now in his axe portion of his training, was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice saying, "Harry, Dumbledore has sent us to retrieve you," though Harry ignored it in favour of not getting his head cleaved off and then was able to take an overhead slash down, bifricating his drone opponent before turning towards the speaker: Remus Lupin saying, "So Dumbledore realizes I'm not having the corrected emotions for the Blood Wards to be recharge? Funny considering that their powered by my hatred for Petunia and her hatred for me," that had shocked the former professor cold, before he spluttered out, "But Albus informed us that the wards were being powered by love," "No Moony, if Dumbledore had said that then he's lying," Harry began shaking his head continuing, "You should know Petunia enough to know that she'd never set aside: Jealousy, Fear and bigortry, just to love me," as Remus began to get angry, but was unable to do anything as Harry asked, "So Moony, whose the one next to?" he had notice her but refrained from saying so, "Just call her Tonks Harry! or if you want to like your godfather Nymphie," was the answer he got from Remus and then Remus went on with, "Well were still here to take you to headquarters Harry, so pack up and we'll hit the sky," directing Harry towards the Dursley residence, but Harry went in the opposite direction saying, "My school stuff is this way, along with a few other items," before going upto an invisible box, flipping the latch and typing in the passcode: 5-4-6-9, before an unseen door opened allowing him entrance and after an hour of the sounds of rumaging, Harry resurfaced with: an odd dagger in a waist holster and an axelless muggle skateboard, before he returned the keypad and typed: 4-5-3-8, causing the lab to appear completely and then colapse into the passcode box, which had a hold before it could fall to the ground and went back over to the ex-professor.

Harry, Remus and Tonks were now in the air heading for the boundary, where the rest of the advance guards was situated and as they pasted threw the shield, the others flew upto each side of them, then after 3 minutes the air began to get colder, thicker as the familiar feel of depression began to canvass the convoy and Harry recognising the feel yelled, "Remus, Dementors," as he unholstered the Dragon Dagger, brought the flute extension to his lips and played a tune of pure bliss, it was the song of the phoenix, causing 24 ghostly lime greenish gold stags to errupt from his body and then they started to canter around the Boy-Who-Lived and his Guards. Soon the dementors had shown themselves, however due to the phoenix song and the magic it was casting, they could not get close enough to do that which they were ordered to, though hindered the Dementors still tried to fullfill their duty and were just reduced to ashes and smouldering cloaks, from the power of this type of Patronus Charm mugic and then Harry changed the tune to triple the amount Patroni to 72, having them literally tear the demons appart. After the 50 Dementors were taken care, Remus said, "Harry, how did you do that? and what is that dagger?" while they were in the air over London, "Well Moony, this is called, 'the Dragon Dagger or Flute!'" Harry said holding the blade for him to look at, before continuing, "based on the weapon of the same name from the Power Rangers T.V. show, just I've just modified a bit the sonic frequences of the magical spells, and how did I do that well all spells, hexes, charms and curses!" then any others could asked a question, Harry answered their unasked question, "I've have the power of creation, not just spell creation like my mum but items or objects - real or fiction, but please keep this to yourselves," that was when his guard made the decision to made a magical oath to keep it quiet - well at least until Harry is found out and then they started to descent on Grimmauld place, at Moody order.


	3. The full truth is out

_**Chapter 2-The full truth is out**_

Once the advance guard landed on the street of Grimmauld, Harry looked around at the row of houses, finding that 2 houses numbers weren't matching up and so he turn to Remus saying, "So Remus using the Fidelius charm, are you sure its safe, considering what happen to my parents or is Dumbledore the secret keeper?" seemingly unaware of the headmaster only a few short meters away, which was where Remus answered, "Yes to all the above Harry, though you need to give Dumbledore more faith, Harry," shaking his head Harry replies, "No! Not when he won't give it," this got a bewilded look from his fathers friend, so he elaborates, "How can I put faith in someone who won't put faith their faith in me, I mean how about the prophecy, Dumbledore expects me to be ready and won't give me a reason to be," to which now Remus had no argument.

Meanwhile in the alley, Dumbledore heard what Harry had said and began to return into a heightened state of panic, '_How? How did that boy know about the prophecy,_' he thought, as he remembered delete all record of the prophecy save for the orb itself, '_Yet, here Harry is claiming to of heard it, or at least know of its existence,_' now sigh, Dumbledore observes the group enter the house. Then in the house, Harrys ears were assualted by the screechings of a banshee - no wait it was worse that a banshee and it had only stopped when Harry used his Dragon Daggers laser function, blasting the screeching portrait off the wall and quelling the noise, which brought way to many people out to look at the what, and 2 of those people had been: Ron and Hermione, to which Harry notices, before grabbing the back of their collars and dragging them up stairs.

Once Harry was out of sight, Dumbledore made himself known by calling, "Right order meeting, I want to know how it went," by striding pass the group down into the kitchen. While upstairs, Harry was just opening the first door he could find and threw his friends, before beginning to roar, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, AGREEING WITH DUMBLEDORE NOT TO COMMUNICATE WITH ME, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, FAMILY, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT," before trying to take a calming breathe and continued softer, "I had thought you were kidnapped by Death Eaters, and then I find you safe and with information that I need to end this wars," before headed out the door, leaving a hysterical Hermione and fluctuating Ron.

After Harry had left room, he made his way to another room and placed the passcode box onto the outer side of the door, flipped it open and typed: 2-3-0-9 into the keypad, allowing his lab to unfurl as a room with: a hall at the start, bedrooms leading off to the right and the study/workarea/library leading off to the left, the box then vanished from view, as Harry opened the door and walked in, heading for his bed and the sleep that followed. Then back in the kitchen, Dumbledore was getting the low down from Remus and Tonks, while going imperceptibly paler as the information was report and then gone ghost white when they told that, 'There was other stuff, but they had sworn an oath of secrecy,' which really terrified him. Now for the first in ages, Harry was able get a comfortable nights sleep, knowing that the next morning he would be with his secret lover/soul bonded wife and her family, his true family and friends.

(A/N it will get explained.)

Now it was the next morning and Ginny, woke up in the room she had been sharing with Hermione, before leaving and heading shower with a change of clothes. After the shower, Ginny left the bathroom, with a curled up towel in her hair, while wearing a simple pair of emerald green denim jeans and golden red top, all of which looked simply painted on and she then headed barefooted down the flight stairs to the boys level, but before she went for the next flight of stair, Ginny noticed that one of the doors had a familiar lockbox attached to it and then grinned knowingly, before heading towards the door and entered the room, before heading of down the hall to the study. However when Harry got up, he just used the shower in his room and changed into a: pair of black cargoes, ruby red shirt and golden green vest, before head for the hallway of his expanded room, where he detected the familiar smells of strawberry and chocolate, knowing it was Ginny headed towards the area where the scent was stronger. It was now that more of the residences of Grimmauld place waking, starting with: Molly and Arthur Weasley whom were on the floor above the teen girls room, next to wake up were the twins: Fred and George, and the last 2 to awaken were: Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger who was by default an Early riser, to which they'd all went down stairs to the kitchen, where Molly began to make breakfast, meanwhile Harry and Ginny were in the Kitchen section of his study room, with Harry making their breakfast with Ginny watching him with loving eyes and after Harry was finished, he gave her a peck of the cheek and sat down opposite her, before they'd begun to enjoy the spread on the table, while outside, the smells of his mums cooking - woke Ron up and he just headed towards the kitchen in his p.j.s and when he entered the room, his mother yelled, "Ronald, have some decency, we are guest to this house and I shall not have you walking around in your bedware," before sending back to his room to get change and have Harry sent down here, but that was met with, "But I don't where he'd slept," but when he notice his mother, about to say, 'But he was to sleep your room,' he cut her off saying, "He didn't sleep in the same room as me, as soon as he finished yelling at me and Hermione (getting corrected by Hermione saying, "Hermione and I, Ron,") he stalked out and that was the last we saw of him," and then Ron left to get changed.

The remaining Weasleys, Hermione and Remus were now in a state of panic as were Sirius whom was awaken when Harry was to them missing, as they searched and searched for Harry, but turning up nothing, until they found themselves on the boys bedroom level and heard a song coming from the only room they had not checked (the singing was from Ginny and the music was provided by Harry threw his dragon flute [the tune was similar to that of Zenakus zord summoning.]), when Remus approached the door noticing Harrys lockbox on the way, before opened the door to reveal: the hallway (which had startled the Weasley, Hermione and Sirius remembering that it wasn't like that earlier.) when they entered and followed the corridor towards the music, once they found the origin of the sound, they were shocked and Hermione couldn't help but squeal at the sight of; Harry playing a flute-like object, while Ginny sang beautiful and around them was a solid gold aura that arched with emerald green and ruby red energy, the aura itself was taking several different shapes like: Cats, Dogs and birds, before it had died down and Harry spoke, "It seems Ginny, that our absence has discovered and our family has come looking for us," before jabbing his thumb in their direction, "So tell us Remus, Sirius did you contacted Dumbledore when you thought I'd have left?" he added in question, shacking his head clear Remus replies, "We were going to before we heard-" but he hadn't gotten to far before a beet red face bellowed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH MY SISTER POTTER?" "Your sister is legally my wife via a soul bond Ronald?, which would have been completed in my third year, if our Headmaster hadn't been meddling with our bond," Harry answered calmly, it then that Hermione asked, "What do you mean meddling with your bond, Harry?" Harry sighed and replied, "You remember my crush on Cho Chang right? (getting Hermiones nod in the process) well that was all due to a love potion Dumbledore had been feeding me since the beginning of third year, I had realize it was a love potion last summer when the feelings i'd had for her deminshed!" during the process of Harry explainations, Ginny had disarmed Ron and caused him to fight off bat shaped boogies, while the rest of the family was either: having a hard time not going to Dumbledore and cursing where the sun doesn't shine (Remus and the Adult Weasleys) or wondering what these rooms were (Hermione [she was also thinking of cursing Dumbles]), but then Harry answered the unasked question, "we are in a pocket dimension I made with the power of creation, one of my genetic abilities that Dumbledore didn't block, before leaving me with people he'd knew would keep me downtrodden and unloved! Blocks of which have been removed now," as Harry and Ginny turned off their metamorph glamours, with Harry becoming: older looking, green and gold spikes in his hair, along with broad shouldered, while Ginny became: slightly older and was given a more petite figure with golden highlights in her hair, while now the Weasley adults were not fighting the urge to curse Dumbledore along with Remus and Sirius, as Remus, Sirius and Arthur left the lab and headed down the stairs to go to Hogwarts and while they were gone: Ginny was with her mother (whom also dealt with Ron) talking about the bond, while Harry let Hermione loose is his personal library, which she squealing like a kid in a candy store, then he'd gone to his workbench to put the finishing touches on his new wand (his holy with phoenix feather had been playing up on him) and got to work.

When it came to 3 hours after everyone woke up, Harry, Ginny and Hermione returned to the main part of the house with: Harrys newly made wand; Goldtree, 12 inches and fur of a Wardhound and Sabertiger core, with a handle wrapped with West Australian shocker dragonhide, Ginnys newly wand; redwood, 11.5 inches and the fur of a Axewolf and Shieldlioness, with a handle wrapped with Tazmanian molten dragonhide and Hermione carrying an extremely large book on Alchemy and the effects chemistry has on it (she is borrowing from Harrys collection), once they reached the downstairs kitchen they found an extremely bloodied Dumbledore glaring at Harry, whom was lucky he had the foresight to keep his new wand out, as Dumbledore had abandon the fact that the 2 girls were right in the firing line and began shooting silver colored lights at Harry, which were only met by a golden wall as Harry had cast a non-verbal shield known as Contego and the barrage last for 2 minutes before Ginny shouted, "Expelliarmus," at super high, sending Dumbledore into the wall 20 metres behind and Dumbledore hit the wall with a loud smash.

It was black, that all that Dumbledore saw after a powerful magma red curse blasted him across the room and into the wall behind him, until felt energy been pelted into him as, "Envenarate," was called and the power was waking him up. "Why?" was what Dumbledore heard, as he regained all of his senses and caused look around, finding that he'd been tied to a chair, while been observed by the Order and Harry - no they were his puppets and his weapon he was molding, "What's going on here? I demand you release me," he bellowed, but Harry roared at him, "You are here to answer my question! And you will answer truthfully," before signalling Severus to pour a small vial of clear liquid down his throat and asked, "Your name?" to which Dumbledore answered, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore!" then second safety question was asked, "Did you know that Sirius wasn't the Potters secret keeper and how long have you known?" which got another robotic answer, "Yes and I'd known for 16 years!" to which furious yells broke out, Severus remained calm and enquired, "Why have you kept me on staff for this, when you have received multiple complaints about my teaching and bias ways?" "Because I needed you where could keep an eye on you and have you ready for when Voldemort returned!" was he response, causing more chaos and then Harry asked the dread, "How did you know that Voldemort would return?" "Because, Voldemort created 7 Horcruxes!" now everyone whom new of those dark objects paled, including Harry whom continued with, "What are the items Voldemort use?" Dumbledore was now appearing to be fight the veritaserum, but he still answered, "Harry Potter from his first encounter, Dairy which he used to control the then Ginny Weasley, a tiara belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw, a goblet belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, Guant family ring and deathly hallow, his snake Nagini and a locket that used to belong to Salazar Slytherin," everyone gasped to mention of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, save Harry whom knew the fastest way to destroy a horcrux was was to send them threw the Veil of Death or similar and the items would not be harmed (well except the part that's the Horcrux), but was puzzled as to why Dumbledore didn't think of it and voice it, "Why did you not just capture him and send him threw Veil of Death? It would have destroyed the soul fragments without damaging the vessels, the Veil is also outside of normal magic rules, therefore rendering the prophecy Null and avoid," at that Dumbledore now looked shocked before replying, "I had no idea! I thought the veil work on normal magical principals," before black out again from a golden green stunner.


	4. Dumbledores new home

_**Chapter 3-Dumbledores new home**_

"Envenarate," Dumbledore heard again, this time from a smug familiar voice and Dumbledore knew the voice to belong to Corneilus Fudge, as the fog faded from his vision, before he focus back on his situation: behind the cell bars of a ministry holding room, but however his musing were cut short when the minister spoke, "Albus Dumbledore, you've have been charged with multiple counts of: accomplice of child slavery, accomplice of child neglect, accomplice of child abuse, as well multiple count of: child endangerment, manipulation of affairs not of your concern and unofficially: been a thorn in my side, you have the right remain silent and to an attorney/defend yourself.

While Harry was now in the Department of mysteries, with an Unspeakable Sith and Arthur Weasley, heading towards the Hall of Prophecies, before they heard a noise coming from the chamber, it sounded like voices: one oily and other highly squeaky, and as the oily one said, "Wormtail, our master will not be please if we do not return with the prophecy," as the highly squeaky one - now named Wormtail spoke, "Yes, but it won't budge," in fear, which got Sith's attention then turning to the her company saying, "We've been invaded, you 2 better be good at dueling?" in a questioning tone, when Harry nodded taking out his own creation wand, as well as a oddly shaped dagger, which had a flute attachment on it and Arthur had also nodded, before drawing his own wand, while in the prophecy room itself, Lucius and Wormtail whom were given the task of retrieving the prophecy, so while: Lucius kept an eye out, Wormtail started to yank of the orb, which wouldn't move no matter how he tried, then back with Harry, Sith and Arthur whom were disillusioned snuck up to where the voices were coming from, in a three pronged formation and once in the safe firing distance, Sith commanded, "Invaders, you have trespassed on ministry property, identified yourselves?" though she knew they were: Lucius Abraxus Malfoy and Peter Anthony Pettigrew, then she got the appropriate response: Malfoy had fired off a dark green curse, which was intercepted by an orb that Mr. Potter had, 'depulsed,' into position, he placed the flute section of his dagger and played a tune, a tune that sound like a phoenixes song, causing him, herself and Arthur Weasley to glow a green tinted gold, which acted like a super bolstered defence for them, as several more green curses flew in every direct, then back with Harry himself, as he used the Dragon Daggers laser function to shattered the orb in Wormtails grasp and Arthur subdued Lucius with an incarcerous, Sith had silenced a wailing Wormtail, as his silver prosthetics was blown off with the orbs explosion.

Then after the fight was over, more unspeakables descended of the scene and the battlers relaxed their guard but did not lower their wands, it was then that one unspeakable in a black trimmed with Roman and Greek runes said, "Unspeakable Sith, Report, " in a powerful baritoned voice, to which Sith bowed and relayed, "These Death Eater: Malfoy and Pettigrew, committed breaking and entry of the department, as well as attempted theft of a department property," and then went on about how they subdued them and the information leading up to the her comrades arrival, Master Thor gratefully conveys, "Thank you mister Potter, Arthur you've done a great service to the D.O.M. Now that is out of the way, Minister Fudge you've got some answering to do," the last part was when he directed his attention to a man in a pinstriped suit and a pink cladded toad, whom the former started protesting, "This is preposterous, Lucius Malfoy is an outstanding member of wizarding society and that can't be Peter Pettigrew, he's-" but he was cut off by Thor with, "Oh, explain this: in-order for the polyjuice potion to work the D.N.A. Must come from a living been and why hasn't the effects worn off yet?" before turning his attention to the toad saying, "And you, Madam Umbridge have been banned for this department, Unspeakable Loki apprehend her," as the said person moved to secure her, but she had took a aggressive stance and fought back, only to be disarmed by Harry in 2 seconds flat.

Now back in the cell occupied by Dumbledore, whom heard 2 doors of the cells beside his and a voice that filled him with dread, it was belonging to Wormtail, it was then he'd knew that Harry would be free to choose to live with Sirius - a move he'd carefully planned against, so he'd be forced to return to the Dursleys and then be more malleable, for his plans which have developed a slight snag, before snapping back to see Lucius Malfoy tossed into a cell, before the doors were locked and the keys taken with them. After getting tossed into the cell, Lucius looked around and the unusual company of Albus Dumbledore, before asking, "So Albus what are you in here for?" but he was just ignored.

Then in the home of the Malfoys, Voldemort was sitting on an ivory throne trimmed with umbra-emeralds, which were laced into silver vines and bronze leaves, when one of his servants from the department of mysteries, entered, kneeled, before waiting from his called and which in Voldemorts amusement took five agonizingly long minutes, "Speak, Executioner what do you have to report?" he questionly ordered, then from his still kneeling position spoke fearfully, "Milord, Lucius and Wormtail were upprehended by Master Unspeakable Thor, also Potter and the Blood Traitor Weasley were there and Potter some weird dagger like flute to destroy the prophecy, with an odd beam of light that he'd shotted from it," though while he was answering the Dark Lord, Voldemort had delved threw his mind and watch the penseive replay of what happen, so when he was finished, Voldemort was amused, '_It_ _seems that Potter has the power of creation,_' he thought, when he'd recognized the Dragon dagger from Power Rangers - ironically his favourite muggle t.v. Series, before going back to the task at hand saying, "Very Well, leave disturb me no more," but when he had not move out of confusion, he roared, "GET OUT, BEFORE I LOOSE ME TEMPER," which shocked him out of his stupor and bolted for the exit, he then summoned his ritual masters and informed them that they needed prepare the power transfer ritual for him.

(A/N the power the Dark lord knows not is a power that can't be properly transferred to him, e.g. Love is earnt not given and therefore Voldemort has no immunity to it.)

[_Peter Pettigrew found alive, but what of Sirius Black_

_In a press conference today, the Unspeakable known as Sith put forth evidence that the Department of Mysteries had been invaded by dark wizards, looking to steal a prophecy and upon their capture with the help of Arthur Weasley of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and Harry Potter the-Boy-Who-Lived, discovered that these dark wizards were Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew, yeah I know it is shocking for we all knew that Peter Pettigrew was dead and we'd trusted Corneilus Fudges word that Lucius was a respected member of the community._

_In other news, with the apprehension Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Blacks crimes against the Potters were put back into the spot light and we've discovered that because of the emergency powers innacted by the Minister, that he'd had received no trial or made a veritaserum confession, to that end Madam Amelia Susan Bones decided to reopen an investigation, to find out who was the real culprit and bring him to justice, so to that end she has requested that Sirius Black turn himself in for questioning._]

Was what the front page of the Daily Prophet said, the next morning on the first of August and the entire community was in an uproar, demanding suspected Death Eaters that were cleared by Fudge, to be put on trial once again and also asked for a vote of no confidence towards the minister of magic. The paper also yielded more new on the second page with this:

[_The Boy-Who-Lived is telling the truth_

_In a startling turn of events, Harry Potter was finally question under veritaserum about the final task of the Triwizard Tournament last year during the school year, we've discovered that Voldemort has indeed risen from the grave, with the help of Peter Pettigrew and the viewing of his memories in a penseive confirm that Cedric Diggory was murdered in the process of the resurrection of the dark lord._

_Also in this news, Mr. Potter had been kind enough to reveal that the icon of Pureblood vs muggleborn is not a Pureblood but a halfblood and even more in that his muggles side wasn't a muggleborn, and to even offered proof in what he'd said by, providing a birth certificate from the public records of the orphanage he had been born in._]

Then the page showed the table of contents:

[_Interview of a new Animagi's; Pages-3, 5 & 7._

_The new standards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Page-4._

_Q&A about the new fashion; Pages-6 & 8.5._

_Lifestyle; pages-8.5 onwards_

_Kids and Games; pages-10, 11 & 12._

_Sports; Page-13_]

Then over the month of August leading to Ginnys Birthday, Dumbledore was found guilty of all charges and sentenced to 10 years prison, while Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew got the automatic sentence of a Dementors kiss, Fudge was arrested for embezzling Ministry funds into counter productive Laws (like a law that allowed the Headmaster of any magical school to take muggleborns guardianship away from there parents or the Werewolf registration Act.) and the pardoned Death Eaters were arrested and are now awaiting their true trials.


	5. Now is the time of War

_**Chapter 4-Now is the time of War**_

With the knowledge of Voldemort now out in the open, many students of Hogwarts denied their tuition at the school and were re-enrolled in schools abroad, while the muggleborn students were still forced to go to Hogwarts, as the laws have yet to be changed and the Ministries politics named Madam Amelia Bones as the Minister for Magic, where under her regime allyships were set in motion with: The centaurs, the Goblins, the Giants (which some had deserters), Werewolves and Vampires, while old ties with the phoenixes re-enforced (Ever since the appointment of Fudge, Lucius had paid him to pilfer from them) and the ties with international Wizarding countries were re-fortified, which were made stronger then before.

Then in a special edition of the Daily Prophet, sported with a photograph of Harry Potter in Kamen Rider Kiva's armor with a platoon of Aurors, as the caption said: [Death Eaters arrest by armored fighter, during Auror Raids], while another had a photo of Harry using Kiva's Rider Kick on Dark side giants and mountain trolls, while the caption said: [The newly named Kamen Rider Kiva, takes the fight out of the darkness] and now to a cowering Dumbledore, in Sirius Blacks old prison Cell, as an explosion was heard in the distance.

Outside of the prison, deadly curses were fired off in every direction the human Azkaban guards, though every once and while a Dementor world kiss a human guard, to shown their true lord that, they've never renounced the old ways and yearned to return to his side. Meanwhile in the cell of Dumbledore, the explosions were getting closer and he realized it was his moment to escape, so he could get Harry back under his thumb, so he could return him to the Dursleys and he decided it was time to move, he stopped when the familiar voice of Tom Riddle asked, "You wouldn't happen to be going anywhere now, would you?" causing Albus to look up, before Voldemort continued, "You will not be going anywhere, Dumbledore," before he raised his wand to deliver the deadly blow, but he had stopped when his target pulled out a concealed 2nd wand and bellowed, "Expelliarmus," before using what little muscle he had push, Voldemort out of his way and took off running.

Several hours later, the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix were informed of the breakout and began with the security measures on the school, Diagon Alley and other Wizarding locations. All collaborating with Harry Potter (the newly appointed Leader of the Order), Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin (the light sided Werewolf leader) and Vlad Impale (the Vampire coven's leader), to maximize the defense of the community and to that end Harry used his Powers of Creation to outfit the vamps with: his mass produced Ranger weapons, enchanted rings that perminately blocks the effects of the sun and communication devices, while Amelia Bones ordered her Department of Magical Creatures (whom worked alongside Harry), to work with find a way to help with the transformation of the Werewolves, so they could still keep their human minds and that would allow them to be able to track all criminals, with Remus and Vlad working ways to garner more pacts and coven to join them.

Now with the twins, Harry and the forgiven Percy at Lion Mansion, the four were working on ways to better imprison the Death Eaters so that they could not escape again, while Ron (whom had finally cooled down about Harry and Ginny), Hermione and Remus were working a solution on how to find Dumbledore and Bill, Charlie and contingents of Aurors, Curse Breakers and Goblins were brought in to fortify the defense wards of: Hogwarts Valley, Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic, and the muggles homes were also warded by these teams.

While in a beaten up shack, the former Headmaster had appeared with a sharp, "**Snap,**" before he then entered the lowers levels of the place to his potions lab, he needed at least 50 different elixirs, most for the re-subjugation of his pawns and his weapon, before reinstating all the tossed Laws and Acts, that would allow him control over the muggleborns from the moment they go to his school (A/N Yeah, you can tell what Azkaban has done to him) and be ensured that they do exactly as he says. Once Albus had collected the needed potions, he left for his first target: Harry James Potter in Grimauld Place.

Harry Potter however was not at the former headquarters, but in his Lab of Creation, building: weapons for the vamps, pouring over his notes and books on the Wolfsbane Potion, startled the find the information was scares on how to cure it and heavy on the information on the, 'just kill it and leave it,' but he had not been deterred and was just purely relying one his blood power. However while Harry was doing that, Dumbledore was scowering the home the ancient house of black, For: clues on where Harry was, why all had turned against and how could they disrespect his stature in the wizarding world.

Then in the manor of the late Riddles, Voldemort was furiously pacing around angry, because all his servants could not cause any mayhem and he himself had to modify his plans to lay low, since the arrest of half of his forces (especially Lucius and Wormtail) and his true blood status, something he went at great lengths to hide, was out in the open and that made it hard to recruit, and he needed to recruit so he didn't have to send his inner circle out and risk them not returning, though all he really care for was there money, so it was quite an ordeal when his number 1 backers was arrested for B&E and attempted theft, as it would cripple his payment efforts, when it came to the bounty Hunters he would hire (the only thing that was worth actually spending the money).

Meanwhile in the Ministry of Magic, the Aurors of the Law Enforcement department, planned and conducted raids of dark wizard strongholds and locations that held the Horcruxes and other dark tools. Dumbledore however was furious, since he could not find Harry anywhere, even when he tried the Potter family estates, all he got: were blank fields (Apparition) and rejected Floo calls, which finally earned him a shattered tail bone. Then in the Lio Mansion, Harry, Hermione, Percy and Ginny were now looking over the reports for the Order, Vampires and Werewolves (which the latters are now been cured, but they've kept their strengths and none of their weakness), trying to find the location of the Dark Lord, while a put out Molly tried in vain for the seven millionth time to stop her children's involvement.

(A/N all British schools were finally canceled for the safety of the students)

Finally in the month of October, Hermione discovered a pattern in which described the most viable locations for Voldemort to hide and Harry immediately sent the Order to stakeout these locations. Then when Dumbledore learnt this through rumors, he was most displeased, as he wanted the war to take longer and it would re-solidify his status a leader of the light, so with that in his mind Dumbledore began guerilla raids, kill off the officers whom were staking out the locations and ensuring he left no track.

It was Halloween, by the time Harry had figured his forces were been killed by Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody survived one of the raids and reported to Harry, his finds that the location he'd guarding (Riddle Manor) held Voldemort, along with the attack on his person by Dumbledore, but Harry knew it was from the effects of the Dementors that made him act this way and therefore at a meeting of the Magical alliance, Harry orders were, "Capture and contain the Death Eaters, however if Dumbledore interrupts, your orders are to restrain him for re-interment and if capture isn't an option kill him," with his Death Eater spy nodding in agreement – albeit reluctantly, but the remaining members gasped at the callousness of Harry words, though they knew why it was so: Dumbledore has used to many chances to be allowed to remain on the streets.


	6. This is where the war would end

_**Chapter 5-This is where the war would end.**_

As the Magical Alliance was making battle plans, Voldemort was now sitting loafed on his throne in the his muggle family manor, beyond all rational words to describe pissed off because of two people: Harry Potter and this Kamen Rider Kiva, while he thought it would have been Dumbledore on the top of his list – well he is, but Dumbles is on the top 10 list of things that are amusing to him, but back to what's pissing him off with Harry Potter first: he's systematically; hampering his attempts to recruit cursed Creatures, with his new cure for the Werewolves and Vampires, capturing over half of his inner circle of servants, while his un-cursed creatures (Trolls and giants) are being killed by Kamen Rider Kiva left, right and center, and to top that off: Harry Potter has evaded capture for his ritual.

Now with an apparating all over creation Dumbledore, trying to locate his weapon: Harry Potter and his pawns: The Order of the Phoenix, so he could remold him back into the useless kid he should be (in Dumbledores mind of course), when he came across the Dementors, which were feasting on a muggle families soul via their Kiss technics.

(A/N. Yeah Dumbles doesn't realize that Harry would storm the Riddles manor and promptly left after Moody ran.)

Then with the strategist Ron and Percy Weasley, in the Orders war-room, who were looking over the maps if the Riddle compound, started to mark areas for where their teams would start their incursions from, while the newly named Fanguire (cured Vamps) and Lupinoid (cure werewolves) races trained to control their strengths and indentify their new weaknesses and at the ministry, the Aurors, Hit Wizards and Unspeakables, were kitting themselves out for war.

Then as the war plan is given to troops, Harry himself now was outfitting himself with his wizarding magical gear: His wands, battlerobes and Power Weapons, while Kivat fluttered around the room and saying, "_Harry, you've got this and I've got your back,_" but Harry had seemed nervous and voiced, "I'm not sure I can do this Kivat, I mean taking out lesser death eaters, dark trolls, and dark giants, and the other is easy, but Voldemort and his inner circle are at a higher level than those grunts," "_Peh, you've got this Harry,_" responds and it is backed up by a voice from the bedroom door, "Kivat's right Harry, you can do this and besides: the Unspeakables have hunted the Horcruxes and sent them threw Deaths Veil," in which the sound of Ginnys voice caused Harrys nerves to settle and he calmed down, returning the finishing his gear.

Now with the newly renamed Fanguires, they themselves along with the Lupinoids (not a vain attempt at having Remus arrogant), were getting themselves ready for the conflict and armed with Harry's Creation weapons, were ready for all situations. Then with Harry, Kivat and Ginny, where they had finished gearing themselves up and had began to move to the meeting hall, picking up along the way: Remus Lupin and Vlad Impale, while they were continuing on to the meeting area, Remus morphed into his battle form: a burnt gold wolf humanoid, kitted with: clawed gauntlets, while Vlad became a spideroid form (think the spider Fanguire) and then Harry called., "Kivat," and retrieved the mecha-bat from the air, before Kivats mouth opened and as he said the phrase, "_Bite,_" causing four row of chains to coil around Harry waist, shattered revealing a blood red belt and Harry cried, "Henshin," as he set Kivat into position, allowed a liquid metal to coat his form, before shattering to reveal Kamen Rider Kiva's armored form.

"Now you've all got your assigned positions," said a figure in Vampire-esk armor, while pacing around the meeting table, which was surrounded by the forces he aligned: the Order of the Phoenix, Aurors, Warrior Unspeakables and various other entities, "Remember, we have the strength they'll never have, 'A cause that is truly worth fighting for,' and we have the friendship and love they cannot have," the figure continues, to the alliances he then finishes, "now lets go kick Voldemorts and his Death Eaters arses," to the roar of approval, of those in attendance.

One group by one group, the light side alliance took their positions around the Riddle compound and waited for their signals while keeping an eye out for Dumbledore, Dumbledore himself was attempting to fend off the Dementors, everything he tried failed, including the patronus: which he couldn't conjure, apparating away when he realized that he couldn't fight them. Back at Riddle Manor, Harry, Remus and Vlad arrived with Ginny, and then gave each of their teams their signals, starting with: which were effectively carpet bombing the complex, with Reducto curse, Bombarder charms and Creation cannons (i.e. Power axe in cannon mode, turbo thunder cannon and so-on) salvos, before engaging in team duels with the Death Eaters that came out to stop, as then the Leaders Alliance shot straight threw the middle and into the manor.

Once inside the complex, Harry, Remus and Vlad had no trouble in dealing with the dark creatures, which guarded the inner structures and the catacombs. Before finally reaching the throne room (though it was make shift) and was then surrounded by the inner circle of Death Eaters, with their wands held high, it was that point that a snaking voice say, "My, my, my, my, what do we have here, hmm?" with his snake-like eyes glowing a venomous red color, "A raiding party," Voldemort answers rhetorically before ending, "Kamen Rider Kiva, it is your pleasure finally meet me," "It'll never be my pleasure to meet you Tom, but gladly this will be our last and only one," said Harry in his altered voice, before inserting a Fuestle of red and gold with the motif of griffin, into Kivats mouth and to which Kivats sounds, "Gryffindor Long Sword," conjuring the ruby studded hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor, while changing the armor on his arms and center chest to red and gold, and Harry then charged Voldemort full speed.

Now with Dumbledore, who now was getting the intelligence he was fearing: the end of the war, was coming so (also the Horcruxes Voldemort had are gone before he wanted them to be) and if were to stop the end from happening earlier than he wanted, he will have to capture Harry and then wipe his memory, before killing the alliance members and so with he went invisible, then Apparated to Toms base.

Then a few minutes into the main fight, Kamen Rider Kiva and Voldemort were clashing swords with: The Sword of Gryffindor and the Kitana of Slytherin, causing sparks to fly in all directions and neither side giving an inch, and Kivas allies were doing just as well as he was both: on outside in the bulk of the bombardments and on inside going toe to toe with the inner circle Death Eaters, and the fight continued in a similar fashion, with the exception of Kiva adding the Garuru Saber for some double swordplay.

But then on the outside of the compound, the losing Death Eaters began to run away, when they saw that they were losing and wanted to preserve their lives, while inside the throne room, however the all the inner circle was contained and Kamen Rider Kiva had accessed his Emperor Form, where Harry used Zanvat Sword, to wear down Voldemorts defenses before using the blades finishing Slash and cleaved Voldemort into just as Dumbledore was entering the room.

* * *

_**(Author pole: How should go about having Harry asking the wishing Dragons to grant his wishes? Or how should the dragon be summoned? And what should its name be?)**_


End file.
